


Dirt Cheap Candy

by Sirianna123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: At the end of the world, I'll be sitting here, eating dirt-cheap candy, waiting for owls to bring me your smiles.





	Dirt Cheap Candy

At the end of the world, I'll be sitting here, eating dirt-cheap candy, waiting for owls to bring me your smiles.   
Our old memories of broken bottles and burned out cigarettes still fresh in my mind.

I'll be sitting by the river, eating dirt cheap-candy waiting for owls to bring the stories of your life without me.  
Wondering how it would be if you devoted all your smiles,  
broken bottles and burned out cigarettes to me.

I'll be waiting amongst roses, hoping they make me more like her and less like me.  
Eating dirt-cheap candy sour snakes.  
Hoping you'll still remember me tomorrow. Even if just as an old friend.  
An old friend who never came to your wedding.

At the end of the world, by a river amongst roses, I'll be eating dirt cheap candy.  
Trying to forget all that we had.  
All the broken bottles and burned out cigarettes.


End file.
